Lust of The Dead
by WolfDraco37
Summary: After surviving the Outbreak, Takashi and the girls formed a harem relationship. Now they live happily together in an undisclosed location. LEMON STORY. So don't like then don't read. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is mostly a Lemon story about how Takashi and the girls formed a harem relationship after surviving the Outbreak. The story will also quickly explain how Takashi ended up being the only Male survivor. This is a AU story, so in this story they never met Alice.**

 **Takashi, Rei, Saya – 23 yrs old**

 **Saeko – 24 yrs old**

 **Shizuka – 27 yrs old**

 _ **Them**_ **= zombies**

* * *

 _3 Years after the Outbreak…_

As Shizuka drove the black armored humvee with tear in her eyes, Rei, Saya and Saeko were in the back comforting each other over the loss of their fallen friend. Takashi was also in the back but he was standing up sticking his head through hole in the middle of the humvee, he was looking back at the burning gas station in the distance, where Hirano had just died.

They had gone to the station to fill up on gas when they had been overrun by _them_ , they had to fight them off so the humvee could fill up but as they started using their guns more and more of _them_ started coming. During their battle Hirano wanting to be a hero, said that he would distract _them_ while everyone else went inside the humvee, of course Takashi had protested saying that was a stupid idea, Saya thought the same thing but Hirano didn't listen and ran away shooting his gun attracting a large portion of _them_ to him. Reluctantly and pissed off, Takashi and everyone else went inside, but it wasn't long before they heard Hirano scream in pain as one of _them_ had somehow sneaked up on him and had taken a bite out of his arm. Takashi had told Shizuka to drive towards Hirano so he could jump out and save him but Hirano had screamed to them to leave him, since he knew he wasn't going to make it. No one wanted to leave him but more of _them_ started arriving and they knew they had to leave or they would end up dying too. With a heavy heart Takashi told Shizuka to drive away from here and head towards the city, which she did, she drove over a huge wave of _them_ and crushed them.

They had driven about 2 miles away from the gas station when they heard a huge explosion behind them, they had all guessed that Hirano would do something like that so they didn't even look back, well the girls didn't they just started crying. Takashi on the other hand did look back and watched as the gas station was in gulfed in flames…

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME:**_ _6 Years after the Outbreak … (3 years after Kohta Hirano's death) Outbreak was terminated 1 year ago_

Takashi Komuro, still couldn't believe how awesome his life had turned out to be after the outbreak event, if someone would have told him that he would end up with a harem after surviving a 'Zombie Apocalypse' he would have laughed at their face in an instant, but here he was six years after surviving a zombie outbreak fucking three of the hottest women he had ever laid eyes on. Kneeling in front of him completely naked and in doggy style position was, his old school nurse Shizuka Marikawa, his childhood friend Rei Miyamoto, and finally the somewhat crazy yet highly-skilled swordswoman Saeko Busujima. Takashi was kneeled behind Shizuka who was in the middle of the other two girls fucking her brains out, as he fucked her his hands were busy fingering both Rei's and Saeko's pussies, Rei was on his left side and Saeko was on his right.

"Ohhhhh…Takashi that feels so good, your fingers are wonderful" both Saeko and Rei moaned out in pleasure, hearing their praises only made Takashi get more turned on than what he already was. This caused him to start fucking Shizuka even faster, he started giving her even more powerful strokes, which only made her scream and squirm in ecstasy "AHHH! YESS! Right there Takashi, DON'T STOP!" her squirming shook the bed so much that Takashi never felt as another person climbed on the bed behind him. He didn't notice the other person was in the bed because he never stopped fingering both Rei and Saeko, and also because he was too busy pounding away at Shizuka's tight pussy, it wasn't until he felt a huge pair of soft yet firm breast pressed against his back that he noticed. Takashi was startled for a bit but then a pair of slender feminine arms wrapped around his neck, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly who this person was. His guess turned out to be true when said person placed their head on Takashi's shoulder and began kissing it causing their pink hair to flow down into Takashi's view, "Saya".

Saya only 'uh-huh' in response as she continued to kiss Takashi's broad and muscular shoulders, she would occasionally lick his neck as he resumed to please all the other three girls. Takashi started thrusting into Shizuka even faster as he felt his release rapidly approaching causing her to scream in pure ecstasy "Ohhh Komuro, I'm g-going to C-CUMM" she yelled with her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she had a dazed and satisfied look on her face. Just as Takashi was about to cum, Saya grabbed him by his hair, turned his head towards her and kissed him passionately sticking her tongue in his mouth and drawing circles around his tongue, Takashi not being able to handle so much pleasure came inside Shizuka while making out with Saya. "I'm CUMMING!" Shizuka screamed as she also began cumming as soon as she had felt Takashi release inside of her.

Feeling her pussy walls tighten around his cock felt so good that it caused Takashi to keep cumming non-stop, essentially filling up her pussy to the brim. Seeing and literally feeling Shizuka cum, both Rei and Saeko also climaxed releasing their pussy juice all over Takashi's hands, "Ohhh Yeaaa!" they both screamed as they fell face forward onto the bed. After what seemed like a good 2 minutes Takashi and Saya both separated from each other, only a string of saliva connecting their lips, they were both breathing heavily as they looked at each other with glazed eyes.

Turning around Takashi pulled out of Shizuka allowing some cum to flow out of her pussy and run down her right leg; Shizuka turned around and looked at Takashi with a dreamy look on her face "Wow Komuro, you're just the best" she said before crawling to him and giving him a quick kiss. After the kiss Shizuka turned to Saya "he's all yours, enjoy" she told her before she crawled back to where Rei and Saeko were laying down cuddling each other. Saya just smiled as she saw Shizuka jump on top of them, squishing both girls with her gigantic boobs, she turned to Takashi and told him to lay down on his back. "I'm going to need a few minutes to recover" he told her still breathing some what heavily, "I know dummy, I'm a genius after all, I'm just going to give you a _hand_ so you can get hard faster" she retorted back. So he did as she had asked him and laid down on the bed, almost immediately he felt Saya wrap one of her hands around his cock and start jacking him off slowly. Takashi moaned softly, because he had just came his dick was really sensitive, but it felt good, Saya's small hands felt wonderful around his cock that he knew he would be getting hard in no time.

Takashi had his eyes closed and had his hands behind his head as he let Saya play with his member, but then a small screech/moan to his left caught his attention, so he opened his eyes and turned his head and what he saw got him hard instantly. On the far side of the giant bed was Shizuka sitting down with her back against the beds backboard, arms raised above her head and her legs spread wide-open, in between her legs were Saeko and Rei who were laying down on their stomachs licking out Takashi's cum from Shizuka's pussy. Saya noticed or rather felt as Takashi got hard super fast in her hands, she looked at him and saw him staring somewhere else so she followed his gaze and was not surprised at all at what she saw.

"Those sluts they just had you yesterday, yet they still want more of you" Saya said to Takashi while fixing her glasses, it was true ever since they started this harem relationship Takashi had to fuck two of them one day and the next two the next day. He had fucked Rei and Saeko yesterday, so today was Shizuka's and Saya's turn. "Alright, well it seems like you're ready, so now it s my turn" Saya said smiling as she caught Takashi's attention, he simply nodded before he grabbed her by her slim waist and lifted her up, she took a hold of his cock and guided it to her pussy as he lowered her to it.

When he felt the tip slip inside her hot and wet love canal he let her go and thrusted up at the same time to meet her halfway, this caused her to scream in frustration and pleasure "AHHH! Takashi y-you …ohhh…god that f-feels so good". Takashi smiled to himself as he saw Saya's face go from 'I'm going to be mad' to 'I love this'. He kept a nice steady pace with her as she bounced up and down on his dick, he loved having her or any of his girls in cowgirl position because he loved watching their tits bounce.

He also liked it because in this position her pussy provided his dick with a lot of friction, causing him to feel very good. As she kept bouncing up and down Takashi reached up with both hands and groped both of her big breast squeezing them in his hands feeling how ripe and soft they were. Saya moaned in pleasure as she felt Takashi play with her tits, she loved having her tits played with, especially if that person was Takashi, the love of her life. After a few more strokes Takashi flipped them over, now he was on top and Saya was in the bottom, "hehe I'm not gunna last that much longer, so I need to start pounding you so you can cum too" he told her smirking. She looked at him and smiled "Do it" she said before she started moaning as Takashi began pounding into her at max speed. Saya could have lived like this forever, having Takashi fuck her everyday, his dick was just perfect, it was thick enough to fill her up just right and it was long enough to just barely hit her cervix causing her sweet pain. Takashi gritted his teeth as he pounded into her, her pussy was just as amazing as the other girls, but Saya always got to him because she looked so fucking hot in her glasses and it didn't help when she started doing sexy faces.

They fucked for about 5 more minutes before they both proclaimed that they wanted to cum, "Takashi I'm c-cum- I'm CUMMING" she screamed as she started cumming all over his dick. "Fuck, so am I" he growled back as he also started cumming inside her, they came together, their cum mixing together inside of Saya's pussy, and when he finally pulled out a river of cum came out and dripped down her pussy into her asshole. "Damn, that's fucking hot" Takashi said as he stared at their cum drip down to her ass, Saya blushed and closed her legs embarrassed that he was looking at her asshole like it was some dessert treat.

"I need to…rest" he said laying down, as he laid down on the bed still breathing somewhat heavily, he felt the bed vibrate and then he heard Saya squeal in protest "No don't…I'm still… _ugh_ …sensitive…ohh god Ahhh!" he turned his head and saw that Saeko, Rei and Shizuka had dragged Saya to their side of the bed and were doing the same thing they had done to Shizuka. They were laying down in between Saya's legs licking and drinking his and Saya's cum straight out of her pussy, like they were some dirty sluts.

If Takashi wasn't tired he would have gone over to them and fucked them silly, but he was tired and he needed rest, so he put his hands behind his head and decide to take a quick nap. As he heard his girls moan and fight over who was going to lick the last bit of cum off Saya's ass, Takashi started remembering how they all ended up like this. He also remembered how his first time with all the girls had played out and now that he thought about it, the first time they had all slept together was pretty awesome…

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_ _5 Years after the Outbreak (2 Years after Kohta Hirano's death)_

After Hirano had died, Takashi and the group had survived by relying on each other and helping each other out, never leaving anyone behind. Thanks to Hirano's training the group had gotten really good at using guns, Takashi used an automatic M4 Assault rifle and a black 9mm pistol, Rei had learned to use a MP5 submachine gun, Saya being the genius of the group quickly learned how to use the sniper that Hirano had used and she became pretty damn good at using it, she also carried a small sawed off shotgun in case any _them_ got too close to her, Miss Shizuka being the nurse and having to carry all the medical equipment simply learned to wield double handguns and finally there was Saeko, she still preferred to use her samurai sword but had strapped a magnum revolver to her thigh just in case she needed it.

They had traveled from place to place looking for any sign of a safe haven, but they could never find one, all they ever found was more of _them_. Already knowing that they would face dangerous situations they all agreed to cover each other backs, protecting each other from both _them_ and any evil humans they were to come in contact with. As the leader of the group, Takashi made it his personal vendetta that if it ever came down to it he would sacrifice himself in order to save all the girls, and throughout their journey he proved that many times. Without him even knowing the girls started seeing him differently, every time he saved their lives or did something heroic for them they started falling for him more and more. It was only after Takashi had saved each one of them in separate occasions that they realized that they loved him and couldn't live without him. And he only found out how much the girls really loved him when they had decided to spend a night at an abandoned apartment they had found.

They had been traveling on the humvee for sometime just looking for any sign of life, but they never found any, as it was getting darker they decided to stay in a small apartment that they had found abandoned at the edge of the city. They scouted the apartment and after securing the surroundings they decided it was safe to go in. It was a pretty spacious apartment it had three rooms, a bathroom, a pretty large living room and a kitchen.

The best part about it is it had a back up generator so all the food in the fridge was still good to eat. Once inside they showered, ate eaten dinner, talked about how the world had gone to shit, and Takashi even made a few jokes that made everyone laugh. Overall they had a really good time. When it was finally midnight everyone said goodnight and went to their room, since there was three rooms, Saeko and Rei shared one room and Saya and Shizuka shared the other one, Takashi got the third room all to himself.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Takashi was asleep with only a pair of boxers and a black muscle shirt on, he was sleeping peacefully without a care of the world smiling as he was having a nice dream, when suddenly he was slowly awoken by a strange yet wonderful sensation coming from in between his legs. He started moaning and moving slightly as the feeling he was feeling started getting stronger and stronger as his mind started waking up, when he was fully awake the feeling was so intense that he sat up in an instant and was left speechless at what he saw. Shizuka Marikawa had removed his boxers and was on her knees completely naked in between his legs sucking his dick like it was some lollipop.

"Miss Shizuka? What are… _ughhh_ …you… _FUCK…_ doi- _Ohhh shit_!" Takashi couldn't even finish his sentence because Shizuka didn't even acknowledge that he was awake and continued to suck his dick. Shizuka would alternate from sucking his dick to pulling it out of her mouth and licking it from bottom to top. This caused Takashi to throw his head back in pleasure; his moaning finally caught Shizuka's attentions, so she stopped her oral work and looked up at him with her lazy eyed expression.

"Komuro, you're finally awake" she said normally, like what she had been doing wasn't weird or anything. Before he could say anything Shizuka spoke again "Wow Komuro who knew you were so big". Takashi didn't known what to say or do; he was having trouble coming up with words to say for two reasons, One: Shizuka was naked and her gigantic tits were right in front of him, and Two: he kinda missed having her mouth around his dick and wished she would continue. But after a few seconds he finally responded.

"What are you doing here Shizuka? Its…" he looked at the clock "…2:30 in the morning" Shizuka never letting his dick go looked at him with glazed eyes "I know this might be wrong because I'm older than you but I…I…I love you Komuro" she said quietly putting her head down thinking he would reject her. Takashi was stunned he didn't know what to say, but after quickly thinking about it, he came to realize that after everything they had been through together he had also fallen in love with each and every one of the girls in his group, even if they didn't feel the same way, he loved them. Smiling Takashi placed his hand under Shizuka's chin and lifted her head so she could look at him.

"It's not wrong because…I love you and everyone else too" he said just before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Shizuka was overjoyed that Takashi hadn't rejected her and kissed him back even sticking her tongue in his mouth; their tongue started fighting for dominance. Takashi was no expert in the field of sex but being a teen once he had watched his share of porn and dirty magazines, so he knew the basic things, it also helped that he let his primal sexual instincts do the work for him letting his body guide him. After kissing for a while they needed oxygen in their lungs so they both separated from each other, only a string of saliva connected their lips as they looked at each other breathing heavily.

"Ok now, what do you want to do?" Shizuka asked him in her usual cheery tone, remembering what she had been doing earlier Takashi blushed "Can I…huh…fuck your mouth?" he said embarrassed. Shizuka only smiled "Of course, but stand up" he did what she asked him and stood up on the bed, she kneeled right in front of his dick and opened her mouth. He grabbed his already hard cock and shoved it in her mouth, he caught her off guard but she quickly recovered and began sucking his dick as he began moving his hips back and forth.

"Ahh yeah that feels…so… _good_ " Takshi moaned as he started moving his hips faster, Shizuka's mouth was just incredible, it was so hot yet so wet at the same time. All that was heard from Shizuka was a bunch of gurgling sounds. Takashi kept a steady but fast pace as he kept going in and out of Shizuka's mouth, Shizuka was enjoying every second of it as she enjoyed how Takashi's dick felt as it rubbed the back of her throat. After a few minutes Takshi felt that he was close to cumming, so he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and started pounding away at her hot mouth. His balls would slap her chin whenever he thrusted forward, he was so close to cumming he could feel his cum traveling through his dick, he pulled out halfway out of her mouth, hunched his back and was about to thrust back in with all his force, when suddenly he heard someone speak.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" Takashi turned around and was surprised to see both Rei and Saeko standing in the doorway with nothing but their bras and panties, he didn't know what to do he was caught red handed. "R-Rei! S-Saeko! This is not w-…I was…I…uh…I…FUCK!" Takashi screamed, while Takashi had been trying to come up with something to say Shizuka surprised him by deep throating his cock, causing him to start cumming inside her mouth. Takashi was releasing so much cum that Shizuka couldn't handle it and it started coming out of her mouth, his knees started buckling from the intense release that he fell on his ass on the bed causing his cock to release from her mouth, since he was still cumming he shot spurt after spurt of cum on her face. He stopped cumming after a few seconds and looked over at Shizuka only to see her entire face covered in his cum, he wanted to say something but he was still breathing hard.

"Wow Takashi that was a lot of cum" Rei said smiling "Indeed that was a lot" Saeko replied, this caught Takashi's attention as he turned around and saw both Rei and Saeko walking towards him. "Ladies I-" he was silenced by Rei who kissed him right in the lips, Takashi didn't know what to do he didn't know if this was real or if it was a dream that he was having. "It's ok Takashi, we all agreed that we want you" Rei said after she pulled away from the kiss and sat next to him, "You want me? Why?" Takashi asked confused as he looked at Shizuka who was on the bed rolling around moaning and talking about how good Takashi's cum tasted.

"What do you mean why? We want you because you have always been there for us when we needed you, you always risked your life to save us when we were in danger, and more importantly we want you because you never asked for anything in return. With you being the only male in our group you could have easily had your way with us but you didn't because you always cared for us before you cared for yourself" Rei proclaimed, Takashi was speechless and didn't know what to say. Saeko sat down on the other side of him and also said a few words.

"It's true Takashi, your valiant bravery little by little won out hearts over, your determination to always keep us safe made us fall in love with you, you are a true warrior" Saeko said as she turned his face so he could face her, then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "We want to be one with you, now and forever" she said after the kiss, after taking a few seconds so their words could sink in Takashi finally spoke, "I love you guys too, you guys are what have kept me going all this time, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of you" he said as he brought both Saeko and Rei in for a hug. After the hug he gave each girl a kiss, first Rei and then Saeko "I love you both" he said after.

Both Saeko and Rei looked down and smiled at what they saw "Yeah we can tell you love us" they snickered, Takashi not getting what they meant looked down and for the first time since this whole ordeal started noticed that he was completely naked from the waist down. His dick had stood back up in full attention and was standing up like a flag pole in between his legs, he blushed as he tried to cover himself but the girls had a different idea. Before he could cover it, Saeko and Rei grabbed his dick and started playing with it "It's so big" Rei said "and it's thick too" Saeko followed. All Takashi was able to do was throw his head back in pleasure.

After a little while both girls stopped, "Now, since you already gave big tits over there…" Rei pointed at Shizuka "…a facial how about you pleasure us now" she said sexily. Takashi looked at Rei and then at Saeko "Is that what you want? For me to please you", Saeko just nodded while Rei replied with a 'yup'. Takashi scratched the back of his head "So, what did you girls have in mind", Rei stood up and took off her pink bra and panties exposing her pussy and tits to Takashi who just stared like an idiot "I'm already horny so I call dibs on this" she said while grabbing his cock again. "Very well you can go first, Takashi I always wanted to see what other things your mouth could do" Saeko said as she also stood up and took off her black panties and bra.

"So what do you say Komuro, think you can handle it?" Takashi looked at Saeko and then at Rei "Hell yeah I can" he said smiling before he jumped on the bed and laid down on his back. Rei and Saeko followed him onto the bed, then Rei climbed on top of him and sat in his waist, then grabbed his cock and guided it to her pussy penetrating herself with it, "Ohhhh it's so big" she moaned. "You're s-so tight R-Rei" Takashi said through gritted teeth, he placed his hands on her waist and began fucking her faster as she sat up and down on his dick causing him to go very deep inside of her. As Rei began moaning and screaming about how good it felt, Takashi was enjoying how good her pussy felt, it was so tight, hot and wet all at the same time, it was simply amazing.

Saeko didn't wait too long to let Takashi know that he had another girl he had to please, so she stood up on the bed right on top of his head making him drool as he was able to see her pussy and asshole perfectly from his point-view. Saeko made sure she was facing Rei as she then began slowly lowering herself on to his face; not being able to wait any longer Takashi grabbed her from her thighs and sat her on his face. She gasped as she didn't expect him to be so bold, but then she started moaning as Takashi began licking her pussy letting his sexual urges loose on her body. Liking the way her pussy tasted he tried going as deep as his tongue would allow him to go, he licked every inch of her pussy that he could, his actions were rewarded by Saeko's sexy screams of pleasure.

Since Saeko had sat on Takashi's face facing Rei she was able to see as Rei bounced up and down his cock, she was captivated by Rei's boobs as she watched them bounce up and down in a perfect rhythm. Then when she looked at Rei's face she couldn't hold back her hidden desires any longer, she leaned forward grabbed Rei's face and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Rei was surprised at first, she went wide-eyed when she felt Saeko's lips on her, but then she slowly melted into the kiss and began kissing her back even slipping her tongue into her mouth. They both started having a full-blown make out session on top of Takashi as they both leaned towards each other, Takashi didn't mind one bit as he thought that it was freaking hot that two beautiful girls were making out, and on top of him none the less.

As Takashi continued licking Saeko's pussy he noticed that as she kept leaning forward her little puckered asshole started coming into view and it seemed to blink at him every time Saeko leaned back down into his face. Being too far gone in his own lust Takashi, wanting to see what her ass tasted like, waited until Saeko leaned back down before he stuck his face in between her as cheeks and began licking her asshole. Saeko never expecting that Takashi would actually lick her ass began moaning crazily into Rei's mouth as they kissed, "Mmmph…ohhh god…Takashi…that f-feels so nice" she exclaimed as she broke the kiss with Rei. Takashi found that he actually enjoyed the taste of her ass more than her pussy that he actually began trying to stick his tongue deep inside her asshole by pressing his face closer to her butt.

"Your _(lick)_ ass _(lick)_ taste _(lick)_ amazing _(lick)"_ Takashi was barely able say to Saeko as he never stopped licking her, Saeko started shaking with pleasure as she felt her climax rapidly approaching. By this time Rei had once again began bouncing up and down on his cock and was also starting to feel her climax getting closer. It didn't take long before Rei lost it and began cumming on Takashi's dick, "AHHH! CUMMING!" she had screamed without warning, her cum washed over his dick making him feel good in a weird kinda way. Rei stayed on top of him humping his dick trying to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. Takashi still felt strong, after cumming so much on Shizuka's face he was feeling good, he knew he would be able to last for a while longer.

After hearing and feeling Rei cum, Takashi really began licking Saeko's ass vigorously as he was trying to make her cum too, he knew he was close because she never stopped moaning. "I'm s-so close… _Takashi_ …I'm so close _, please hurry_ " she begged out sexily, hearing her beg made Takashi try even harder, so he grabbed her ass cheeks and began massaging them as he tried sticking his tongue even deeper up her asshole. He felt that Saeko was barely hanging on so he went for the killer blow, or at least he tried to, because just as he was about to do his special move the door to his room opened once more. And in walked in a sleepy looking Saya, who had her glasses on one hand and was rubbing the sleepiness off her eyes with the other.

"What's with… _(yawn)_ …all the nois- WHAT THE HELL" Saya screamed as soon as she had put on her glasses, "W-WHAT ARE YOU G-GUYS DO-" Saya couldn't even finish her sentence as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought she was going to walk in on them talking or something, but instead she walks in seeing Takashi laying down on his bed with Rei humping his dick, Saeko sitting on his face, and to top it off she saw Miss Shizuka on the far side of the bed playing with herself. Takashi for the second time that night didn't know what to say.

"Saya…this isn't whaaughh…" as Takashi was trying to come up with something to say, Saeko having been close to her climax started cumming, she squirted all over his mouth essentially preventing him from talking. After a few seconds Saeko fell off his face and landed on the side of the bed breathing heavily. She had released so much that Takashi had no choice but to swallow all her cum juice or else he would risk drowning from it. Seeing him do that really got Saya mad "I thought we had agreed that we would all do this together" she yelled at Rei and Saeko, Rei after recovering from her orgasm answered her "We tried waking you up but you're a heavy sleeper, so me and Saeko decided to get first dibs. But it seems that giant tits here beat us too it" she explain while pointing at Shizuka for the last part.

Hearing her name called, Shizuka stopped pleasuring herself and crawled towards Takashi "Is it my turn next?" she asked happily. "Like hell it is, if what Rei said is true you already had your turn. So now it's my turn" Saya yelled at Shizuka as she started taking off her blue running shorts and baby blue tank top. When she was naked she ran over to the bed and jumped on top, she pushed Rei off and took her spot on top of Takashi. Takashi was confused at her mood change, first Saya had come into the room mad but now she was on top of him looking at him with a visible blush on her face.

"S-Saya you want me too?" he asked her surprised, Saya looked at him and blushed even more "Yes Takashi, I want you too because…I…I-I love you" she said quietly. Takashi pushed himself up in a sitting position and hugged her tightly "I love you too Saya..." he told her, then he turned to the rest of the girl "…I love all of you so much" he told them making them all blush and smile at his words. "Oh Takashi please fuck me pleaseee" Shizuka pleaded like a little girl ruining the mood as she started crawling towards him, coming to her senses after Takashi's heart felt words Saya looked at Shizuka "NO, its my turn" she said loudly.

Both Rei and Saeko each grabbed one of Shizuka's legs and dragged her back to the corner of the bed much to her disappointing, "Let Saya have her moment with Takashi" Rei told her. Saeko agreed with Rei "Yes, don't worry after he's done with her then we can all have a turn" she told Shizuka smiling, Shizuka huffed like a little girl "Fine I'll wait but what do we do to pass the time?" she asked as she heard Saya moan and curse in pleasure. Saeko and Rei both thought for a minute about what they could do meanwhile Takashi finished, they were having trouble coming up with something until they both looked at Shizuka's giant titties, they looked at each other and nodded. "We have an idea…" they both said in unison, Shizuka looked at them "What is i-Ahhhh" she screamed as both Rei and Saeko lunged forward and started sucking her nipples.

As the three girls were having fun playing with each other, Saya had begun riding Takashi's dick in cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah! That feels so good Takashi!" Saya moaned as she started riding Takashi even faster, Takashi was really feeling it now, he was gritting his teeth as he felt how hot and tight Saya really was. It excited him to no end as he watched Saya's huge boobs bounce around right in front of his face, he was getting hypnotized just watching them collide to one another every time she came down from a bounce, he just had to have them. So the next time she was coming down, Takashi leaned his head forward and wrapped his mouth around her pink little nipple, and then he began sucking on it. Saya started shaking and screaming letting everybody know just how good it felt being fucked by Takashi..

After a few more minutes of fucking, Saya started stuttering trying to let Takashi know that she was close to cumming, Takashi also felt his climax approaching he knew that he only had a few more seconds before he would blow. So he grabbed Saya from her ass and squeezed it making her throw her head back in pleasure, never stopping from sucking her nipple Takashi pushed himself into a seated position and began moving his hips more so he could pump into her pussy faster. "Ahhhhh! I-I'm CUMMINGGG!" Saya screamed as her orgasm shook her body, "Fuck me too!" Takashi growled back as he too started cumming. They stayed connected to each other panting heavily, they began rubbing their bodies to one another trying to prolong their high for as long as possible.

Since Takashi had unloaded all his cum inside her, when he finally did pull out, a small stream of cum could be seen coming out of her pussy. Takashi feeling completely spent and dizzy decided to lie down and take a break, Saya did the same thing and rolled over to his left side and laid next to him, he kissed her in the forehead telling her how sexy she had looked with her glasses on, this of course made her blush. It wasn't long before they both felt the bed move as Shizuka, Saeko and Rei crawled over to them, Shizuka wanted Takashi to fuck her too but after telling her that he was tired, she agreed to wait but not before she made him promise that he would fuck her first after his rest. Takashi agreed and told her to come lay next to him so they could rest together, which she did.

Shizuka crawled to his right side and laid next to him wrapping her boobs around his arm by accident as she hugged him, Saeko and Rei also decided to take a rest, so they climbed on top of Takashi's chest and used it as their pillow.

One by one they started falling asleep from their pleasant exhaustion; the last one awake was Takashi who began thinking about everything that had transpired, and how he thought that he was a very fortunate and lucky guy. He looked at all the girls as they slept and smiled "I promise, I will always be here for you girls" he said softly to himself as began getting comfortable in between all the four women. He fell asleep not knowing that the girls had heard him, and how each of them began thinking that they were going to make his life much better.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

 ***Takashi *TAKASHI!**

Takashi woke up in an instant after he heard his name yelled out, he looked around the bed and noticed that he was the only one there, _"I guess I must've fallen asleep after what happened last night"_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes trying to rub away the sleepiness. He got off the bed and slipped on some boxers and a muscle shirt, then he started making the bed, he thought that was the least he could do. Just as he finished he heard his name yelled out again.

"TAKASHI BREAKFAST IS READY"

"I'm Going" he yelled back as he started going down stairs heading for the kitchen, when he got there he was greeted by a hot and sexy sight. Saeko was standing by the stove scrambling some eggs on a pan, but what caught Takashi's attention was what she was wearing, she only had on a white apron and a pair of black panties. Takashi admired her ass for a while before someone else caught his attention, when he turned around he was greeted by another lovely sight, Rei and Saya were both sitting down drinking coffee with only their bras and running shorts on, he smiled at them and then went to sit down at the head of the table.

Just as he sat down Shizuka came through the door completely naked, she had become a nudist and only wore clothe when they went out but in the house she was always naked, she skipped her way to Takashi making her enormous breast bounce, and planted a good morning kiss on him. "Good morning Takashi" she said before taking a seat, Saeko walked to the table and served everyone their breakfast when she got to Takashi she also leaned down and gave him a kiss "Hope you like it, my love" she said lovingly. Takashi smiled at her before he reached out and squeezed her butt making her jump in surprise "I love everything that comes from you" he said before he started eating.

After they finished eating, the girls stood up and washed their dishes much to Takashi's enjoyment as he watched all of their butts as they bumped to one another as they tried cleaning their plates. When they were done they all walked out the room smiling and winking at Takashi, he knew they were planning something, when he was done he walked over to the sink and began washing his plate. Rei stuck her head from the door "Hey Takashi when you're done come to the master bedroom we wanna _show_ you something" she said before she left not even letting Takashi respond.

When he was finished he started making his way to his bed room "Please let it be what I'm thinking, please let it be" he prayed to himself as he wondered what the girls were planning on showing him. As he got closer to the door he heard giggling, he knocked on the door and was quickly answered with a "come in", so he opened the door and stepped inside, and what he saw made his knees weak.

Laying down in his bed were all four of his girls completely naked, Rei and Saeko were laying down on their stomachs making them look like they were sunbathing, meanwhile Saya and Shizuka were on their hands and knees right behind them massaging their butts. When the girls heard him come in they all stared at him and smiled as their little display had successfully worked, Takashi was frozen in place but was drooling like a dog as he watched them touch each other. After a few seconds Rei and Saeko joined Saya and Shizuka by also getting in their hands and knees, then they turned to Takashi "Come and get it" they all said in unison.

Takashi thanked the heavens _"Thank you God, if you're real I will always be grateful"_ he thought to himself as he took of all his clothe and was about to run to the bed when he remembered about the open door, so he walked back to it and closed it.

 **THE END?**

 **I put the question mark because if this story gets a few good reviews or good feedback then I will probably do a bonus chapter where you see what happens next (Of course the chapter will mostly be a LEMON/SMUT chapter) so yea…. I will wait about a week and a half before I see if I do it or not. So I'm going to leave the story as not completed so check back in a week or two, if the completed Icon hasn't appeared yet then I WILL do the bonus chapter(will probably be posted before the new year), if it does appear then this will be the only chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it :) Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BONUS CHAPTER**_

 **Wassup guys, so I guess you guys did enjoy the One-shot because I got mostly good reviews (even though it's only like 14 reviews. But it's a start, right?). And then the story got like 80 favs and 50 plus follows. So, here is the continuation of the last chapter just like I said I would do if the story got good reviews/ feedback. I know there are some writing mistakes that I could improve on which I will as I keep on writing but for this chapter I didn't do any big improvements, so yea… Ok so to clarify, this chapter won't be as long as the first one because its just going to show what happens after Takashi closed door and after that I will quickly explain how there life goes on from there. Also stay tune till the end because ill have a msg for you guys. Finally like the summary for the story says, this is a Lemon Story or in this case a Lemon chapter, so don't like then don't read. ENJOY.**

* * *

 _ **TAKASHI'S ROOM**_

After Takashi had closed the door he had walked over to the where girls were at and had jumped on the bed with them. He went to the middle of bed and kneeled down just like they were, they surrounded him and then they asked him to kiss them, which he was more than happy to do. He started making out with each and every one of them starting with Rei, then moving to Shizuka, then Saya, and finally Saeko. Wanting them to know how much he loved them, Takashi gave them all very deep and passionate kisses, and as he kissed each one of them he stuck his tongue in each of their mouths. He sparred with their tongues a little and drew circles around them; this would cause the girls to moan and try to deepen the kiss with him. As he made out with each one individually he would grab them from their waist or hips and then move his hands lower till he reached their butts, and then he would grab and squeeze it making them moan sexily. Currently he was finishing up with Saeko.

"Mmmmmm! That feels so good!" Saeko moaned into the kiss as Takashi squeezed her ass, liking hearing her moan Takashi squeezed her butt again causing her to break the kiss this time and throw her head back. That was exactly what he wanted because as soon as she threw her head back her chest stuck out, giving him a perfect window for him to lean forward and suck on one of her large breast. "Ohhhhh God! Takashi!" Saeko screamed, she hadn't been expecting him to do that so it caught her off guard, as Takashi sucked her nipple he just smirked to himself, he loved making his girls scream with pleasure. As he continued to please Saeko, the other girls decided to catch his attention "Alright that's enough Takashi. Don't forget… _Ugh yeah_ …about us." Saya moaned. Takashi finished his make out session with Saeko and released her nipple from his mouth, much to her displeasure, and then turned around and looked at Rei, Saya and Shizuka, who were by the back board of the bed touching and playing with each other.

Saya was kneeling down in the middle of Rei and Shizuka moaning with her hands wrapped around their shoulders as both Rei and Shizuka were either fingering Saya's pussy or were groping her tits. Takashi got really excited watching how Rei and Shizuka played with Saya's sexy body; everyone else seemed to have notice as well because they all stopped what they were doing and crawled towards him. Once they reached him they told him to close his eyes and to not to peek, with a confused expression he did as they asked, he felt the bed move as Saeko made her way towards her harem sisters. Takashi felt the bed vibrate as the girls started moving around, he also heard them giggle and laugh about something. After a few seconds of waiting they all spoke in unison, "Ok, open your eyes". Takashi slowly opened his eyes but when he saw the sight in front of him his eyes shot wide open, right in front of him was something that every man fantasized about.

The girls were in groups of two, Saeko and Saya were on his right side and Rei and Shizuka were on his left side, but what made the spectacle so mesmerizing was the fact that each group of girls were on top of each other. On his right, Saeko was laying down on her back while Saya was laid down right on top of her, they were rubbing their big tits and wet pussies together. His left side didn't disappoint either; Shizuka was kneeling down on all fours facing away from him with her back arched and ass facing him, meanwhile Rei was stacked right on top of her in doggy style position. Takashi was left with his tongue sticking out and breathing hard as he watched them, then the girls all turned their heads around so they could look at him and smiled.

"So, who is it gunna be first Takashi?" Rei asked him seductively, Takashi's mouth went dry; he was too focused on their smoking hot bodies to answer right away. He did notice that all of their pussies were already wet and leaking with their juices, _'I guess they're already horny'_ he thought to himself. As he was deciding which side to pick first the girls began shaking their ass trying to entice him, which was working because Takashi kept looking back and forth between their beautiful behinds. Takashi wanted to please everyone without leaving anyone out of the action, but he knew he couldn't, so he went with the hottest choice.

"I chose…you two." he pointed to his right at Saeko and Saya, they smiled and high fived each other, they were happy that Takashi had chosen them first. He turned to Rei and Shizuka who had sad faces on, "Don't be sad, at least with you girls I'll last longer." he winked at them which made them smile again. He made his way towards Saya and Saeko and got behind them, his cock was already hard and ready to go, so he guided it towards both their pussies. Before he got too close he told them to press their pussies closer together, they did as he asked and moaned when their womanhoods made contact to one another. Then Takashi pushed forward and slowly slid his dick right in between both of their pussies causing all three of them to moan in pleasure.

"That feels soo gooood" both Saya and Saeko moaned, Takashi just gritted his teeth as feeling both of their womanhoods on his dick at the same time felt absolutely electrifying. Takashi ever so slowly began sliding his dick back and forth in between them trying to create as much pleasurable friction for them and thanks to their pussies already being wet he was able to slide through them without a problem. As he continued doing that he grabbed both of Saya's ass cheeks and began rubbing and squeezing them making her moan in Saeko's face, because Saeko was laying down on her back he couldn't grab her butt so he would touch and trace her exposed thighs with his hands and fingers, also making her moan. He did this for a few minutes before his lovers couldn't take it anymore and demanded that he take them.

"Enough foreplay Takashi put it inside me." Saya told him, "Yes Takashi, please hurry." Saeko followed right after. Takashi not wanting to disappoint them nodded in agreement before positioning his cock at Saeko's entrance first and then quickly thrusting inside her. "Ahhhh! Oh GOD!" Saeko squealed in arousal, "Fuck…your tight Saeko." Takashi growled in response, he slowly but steadily started to pump in and out of her trying to create as much pleasure for her as he could. After a few seconds of slow thrusting Takashi started picking up speed until finally he established a decent pace.

As he pumped into Saeko, Saya got his attention "Takashi don't forget about me." she said in a low voice while looking over her shoulder to look at him, Takashi leaned forward until he was at head level with Saya, "Don't worry my pink headed beauty, I didn't forget about you." he whispered in Saya's ear. Then he began to leave a trail of little soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, Saya couldn't help but moan sexily as Takashi kissed her. After kissing her shoulders he went up her neck till he reached her lower jaw, Saya turned her head a little and kissed him right in the lips, they kissed passionately sticking their tongues in each others mouth and doing swirls around each other.

Even though Takashi was kissing Saya he never once stopped fucking Saeko, and she rewarded him by moaning and screaming telling him how good he felt inside of her. A few seconds passed before Takashi broke his kiss with Saya, "Kiss her." he growled to her. Saya turned to Saeko and right when Saeko open her mouth to moan Saya captured her lips with her own. The kiss grew so intense that they wrapped their hands around each others head, Takashi smiled at himself as he pulled out of Saeko's pussy and aimed his cock at Saya's, then without warning he pierced her. "Oh FUCK!" Saya screamed as soon as he had entered her, Saeko didn't waste a second before she brought Saya in for another hot kiss. Takashi did the same thing to Saya that he did to Saeko, which was to start off slow before picking up the speed of his thrust, and now it was Saya who moaned but was quieted by Saeko kissing her.

Turning his head to the left Takashi witnessed as Rei and Shizuka were in the infamous 69 position eating and licking each others pussy with much vigor. They had been going at it ever since Takashi had started fucking Saya and Saeko; he watched them eat each other out for a few seconds before he unknowingly got their attention. "Fuck that's hot" he had moaned out as he continued to pump into Saya. Rei and Shizuka stopped what they were doing after hearing what Takashi had said; they got off each other and crawled their way over to him. They each went on either side of him, Rei went to his left and Shizuka went to his right, they looked at each other and nodded, then they both began kissing his chest.

Takashi moaned with satisfaction as both Shizuka and Rei began kissing upward towards his neck, then after reaching his neck they continued going up until they reached his cheeks. Once there they looked at Takashi right in the eyes while breathing heavily and with blushes on their faces, then they both leaned in and gave him a kiss right in the mouth. Takashi, Rei and Shizuka shared a passionate three-way kiss, their tongues lashed and tangled around each other trying to give and receive as much pleasure as possible. However, it was Takashi who enjoyed it more because he was able to taste Rei's and Shizuka's pussy through the kiss, since they had just been licking each other their taste still remained fresh in their mouths.

While they made out, Takashi sneaked his hands behind them and then squeezed their butts, "Hmmphhh" they both moan into their kiss. As he kissed his brown and blonde haired lovers Takashi had stopped fucking Saya, but she didn't care that much because she was too busy making out with Saeko. Everyone was literally just enjoying kissing each other.

"Let me finish with them and then I'll get to you two." Takashi said after breaking the kiss with Shizuka and Rei, they both nodded and replied with an 'ok' before they crawled back their previous spot and began making out some more. Now focusing his attention to Saya and Saeko again, Takashi pulled out of Saya and quickly inserted himself in Saeko again, giving her a few good thrust before pulling out again and going in Saya once more doing the same with her pussy. The feeling Takashi was feeling on his cock was just surreal, their pussies each felt differently but they both felt amazing none the less. Takashi continued this rhythm of switching between the girls pussies for a while before he felt his balls churn as he was close to climaxing, "Fuck…I'm about to…cum." he said, both Saya and Saeko looked at each other and nodded "Cum in our mouths." they both said in unison.

Takashi went wide-eyed when he heard their request, "Are you sure? I haven't made you guys cum yet." he said, "Yeah we're sure" they replied immediately. So Takashi pumped into their pussy for a few more seconds before he proclaimed that he was cumming, "Shit, get ready here…it…comes.", the girls quickly got off each other and turned around to face him. They placed their heads as close as possible to each other that their cheeks were squished together, and then they opened their mouths and said "AH". The sight was just too much for Takashi; he grabbed his cock and gave it a few quick strokes before he unloaded all over their beautiful faces. His first wave of cum shot out fast and got Saya and Saeko right in their mouths giving them both a nice amount, his second blast splashed against their chins, his third and fourth spurt of cum lost speed and it fell to their chest and breast.

After Takashi finished cumming he took a couple of breaths, then he looked down at his "art work" and was pleased to see both women with their eyes closed and mouths open filled with his cum. After a few seconds the girls opened their eyes and looked up at him, then they turned to each and began making out. Takashi could only stare in awe as both his lovers made out, swapping his cum between their mouths and tongues over and over again. He took a seat next to them so he could watch them and also so he could rest before he moved on to his other two beauties.

He had only been sitting down for a few seconds looking at the two making out when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck from behind and a huge pair of tits rub against his back. Judging by the size of the tits that he felt he instantly knew who it was, "You're anxious aren't you, Shizuka?" he asked her while smirking, "Of course I am silly. You know I love having sex with you." Shizuka replied happily shaking her tits side to side on his back. Rei came around and sat in front of him, she looked at his somewhat softening cock "Hmm, looks like you're gunna need some _help_ gettinghard again." she said while tapping her chin with her index finger thinking of a solution. Shizuka raised her hand her hand like a student would when they wanted to ask a question, "Oh I know a way Miss Miyamoto"; Rei face palmed "I told you to call me Rei. Anyways what's your idea?" she asked.

"I have _two_ very big ideas." Shizuka replied as she released Takashi and got off the bed only to kneel down on the floor by the corner of the bed, "Come over here Takashi dear" she said while patting the edge of the bed. Takashi knew where this was going and instantly went to where Shizuka had told him to go, he sat down on the edge of the bed and then Shizuka got in between his legs. "Don't worry Takashi my two friends will help your friend get big and strong again. Ok." she told him smiling while pressing her giant boobs together. Then using her soft hands she grabbed his softening cock causing Takashi to moan and nod in reply.

Shizuka started jerking him off slowly giving him slow strokes, she went up and down with both hands making Takashi feel very good, and it didn't take too long before Shizuka started to feel him get slightly harder. Once he was half way erect Shizuka decided that it was time to for the fun part, so she placed his manhood in between her giant boobs and then squished them together around his cock. Then she started giving him a proper titjob, she started by rubbing her tits up and down on his shaft making his cock appear in the middle of her cleavage whenever she went down. Takashi threw his head back and moaned as the soft skin from her tits caused him immense pleasure.

"He-he, do you like Takashi?" Shizuka asked smiling as she looked at his face which had a happy expression on it. "Fuck…yeah I…like it." he said "They're so…soft." Shizuka smiled at his statement she was happy that her younger lover enjoyed her body. Seconds later Takashi unknowingly started bucking his hips essentially starting to fuck her tits, Shizuka giggled at his lovers antics _'young men sure are full of energy'_ she thought.

Rei who was just sitting on the side watching as Shizuka gave Takashi a titjob started getting aroused herself, so she made her way to Takashi and kneeled next to him making him turn to look at her. Before he could say anything Rei wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a hot kiss. Takashi was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed her back with just as much force as she had kissed him. As their tongues slashed at each other Takashi sneaked one of his hands up her stomach and then swiftly surprised her by squeezing her left breast. Rei moaned into the kiss as she tighten her grip on his neck.

Shizuka took this opportunity while Takashi was kissing Rei to lick the reddish and purple head of his cock as it rose between her breasts. This time it was Takashi who moaned into Rei's mouth. This continued for a little while, Rei and Takashi were locked in a battle of the tongues while Shizuka was busy giving him a combination of a titjob and a blowjob. However after a few minutes Takashi couldn't take it anymore and broke his kiss with Rei, "I can't wait any longer. I have to fuck both of you." he told them urgently.

Hearing him say that Shizuka released his cock from her mouth and breast and quickly got on the bed with both of them, Rei looked at Takashi, "How do you want us?" she asked. Takashi looked at both of them; "Stacked on top of each other like you were before." he answered her, Rei and Shizuka both nodded at each other before they got in formation. Like before, Shizuka made her way to the center of the bed before getting on her hands and knees, Rei stood up and walked over to her and slapped her big ass making it jiggle and causing Shizuka to screech in surprise. After that Rei mounted her and stacked herself right on top of Shizuka's, now both their butts were on top of each other and were both facing Takashi who was drooling looking at the wondrous spectacle before him.

Takashi was able to see both of their pussies as they leaked juices from arousal, but what really caught his eye were both of their small puckered assholes and how they looked so hot especially in the current position that they were in. Both Rei and Shizuka turned their heads around, "Come on Takashi, fuck us!" they said as they wiggled their butts. Takashi licked his lips before he made his way towards them, once he was kneeled behind them he grabbed his cock and aimed it at Shizuka's pussy. Then he pushed forward and pierced her in one hard thrust making her scream, "AHHH! YESS! That the spot." her body shook with pleasure. Takashi just gritted his teeth and growled as he felt her hot and tight pussy walls against his manhood, after getting used to the sensation he started pumping into her.

"Ohhhh! Yeah right there Takashi right there! Keep going." Shizuka screamed at him, Takashi did as she asked and kept pumping into her at a fast pace. "Don't forget about me Takashi." Rei whined as she didn't want to be left out of the fun, Takashi smiled before grabbing her right butt cheek and squeezing it, " _Ugh_ …fuck." she moaned. Because he was kneeling down his face was close enough to kiss her ass which is exactly what he did, he leaned down a little and began kissing heart-shaped butt. As he kissed it all over he would occasionally suck on a part of her butt cheek, Takashi only did this for a little while before he stopped and inserted his middle and index finger inside her pussy so he could begin fingering it.

"Ohhh SHIT T-Takashi…FUCK YESS DON'T STOP!" Rei screamed in ecstasy as Takashi began rubbing her G-spot with precision. He kept on fingering her by plunging his fingers in and out of her in a really quick motion causing Rei's body to shake as it was overwhelm with pleasure. Meanwhile Takashi fingered her he continued to fuck Shizuka giving her deep and strong thrust, and it wasn't long before she started screaming that she was close to cumming. "T-TAKASHI I'm C-CUMMINGGG." Shizuka yelled as her body spasm uncontrollably from the pleasure, her pussy walls constricted around Takashi's dick causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure. Takashi still felt strong, since he had cummed while being with Saya and Saeko he still didn't feel like cumming just yet, especially when he knew he still had another girl to finish off.

Once Shizuka was done releasing her pussy walls loosened around his cock and then she fell forward onto the bed while breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face. When Takashi was freed from her pussy he stopped fingering Rei, grabbed his still harden cock and shoved it right inside of Rei's pussy in one swift movement. "OH FUCK YOU'RE SO BIG TAKASHI!" Rei yelled as she felt him penetrate her so suddenly, "…And you're so tight." Takashi shot back as he grabbed her by the hips and began to thrust into her. Instead of starting slow Takashi instead began plunging his cock as deep as he could inside of her, this caused both of them to groan and moan in complete satisfaction. "Finger my ass. Please Takashi finger my ASS!" Rei screamed and groaned, ever since they started having sex a few years back Rei had confessed to Takashi that she secretly enjoyed having her ass fingered or played with while having sex. Takashi always obeyed his lovers, no matter what they asked of him he always complied, so he placed his hands on her butt cheeks and spread them apart slowly until her nice and tight asshole was visible, then using his pointing finger he slowly snaked his way into her.

Rei did a combination of a moan and scream when she felt Takashi's finger go into her asshole, her face turned red from the slight pain she received from getting fingered there. But it was completely neutralized by the stronger and more pleasurable feelings her pussy was receiving from getting pounded by Takashi's dick. "Ohhh…FUCK YEAH FINGER ME!" Rei said with her voice filled with lust, without replying Takashi started wiggling his finger inside her, he also started pulling in and out of her causing her to moan with satisfied content. After a few more seconds Takashi pulled out his finger and replaced it with his thumb, Rei screeched in surprise, since his thumb was slightly thicker than his index finger it caught her off guard.

With his free hand Takashi gripped her hip, then he started ramming his cock inside her pussy as fast as he could go, he mirrored his actions with his thumb, so whenever he pulled out with his dick he pulled his thumb out, but when he thrusted back into her pussy he also pushed in his thumb deeper inside her ass. This literally caused Rei to lose her mind, her saliva started dripping down her chin, and her hair became a mess as it swung wildly after every thrust Takashi gave her. Rei couldn't keep quiet as she threw her head back and started screaming with ecstasy saying how close she was to cumming, "Oh GOD! TAKASHI I-I'M CLOSE I'M SO CLOSE!". Takashi only grunted and gritted his teeth, now he was starting to feel his balls churn and he knew that he would blow in a few seconds.

So, he pulled his thumb out from her ass and gripped her hips just before he pulled out of her pussy until only the head of his manhood was in, and then with one final thrust he went in as deep as he could inside her. Rei's pussy walls enveloped his cock with a vice tight grip as she started cumming as soon as he entered her, "OH SHIT! CUMMING!" she yelled as she released her juices all over him. Her juices splashed against his cock and that weird tingly feeling made Takashi lose it, "FUCK ME TOO." He growled. He moaned as his balls jumped and bounced around as they unloaded a nice amount of cum inside her filling her up, he stayed inside her till he was sure he was done then he pulled out and got off her. Which when he did he saw as their mixed juices dripped out of her pussy and run down her leg, "Damn" he said as he fell on the bed tired and breathing heavily from his morning "workout".

After a few seconds Takashi was finally able to relax his breathing and it was then when he felt the bed move as all his lovers, Saeko, Shizuka, Saya and Rei came to lay next and on top of him. Saya and Shizuka got on his chest while Saeko and Rei went on either side of him, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that was fantastic." Saya pointed out while tracing small circles with her index finger on Takashi's chest. All the girls had their eyes closed as they just hummed their approval, Takashi smiled, "And of course you guys were fucking incredible…like always." he said. This made them all blush and smile; it also caused them to start kissing the closest part of him that was closest to their mouths, Saya and Shizuka kissed his chest and neck meanwhile Rei and Saeko kissed his shoulders. Takashi moaned "Ladies, not that I don't like that…because I do, but I need to rest if you guys want to go another round", the girls just smirked and gave him a few more kisses before stopping.

Then they all looked at each other and nodded before Saeko spoke, "My love, there is something we would like to discuss with you." she said nervously, Takashi looked at her and then everybody else with a confused look, "Sure thing. What about?" he asked. "Well you know, we've been through a lot, we've fought together, killed _Them_ together, survived together, and even slept together, so…" Saeko's voice started cracking. Takashi raised his hand and placed it on Saeko's beautiful face, "What it is Saeko? You can tell me." he said lovingly, Saeko smiled at his response. "So we were wondering if maybe one day…you would like to…start a family with us…and have kids?" she finished while blushing furiously, Takashi looked at her….and smiled, he grabbed her neck and gently pulled her to him for a kiss.

Saeko closed her eyes as Takashi kissed her, after the kiss Takashi gave her an answer, "Nothing would make me happier…" he looked at everybody else with loving eyes before he continued "…to have a family with the women that I love." he said sincerely. All the girls started getting watery eyes after they heard his response, then Shizuka grabbed his head and turned him to her then she planted a passionate kiss on him, when she pulled away Saya turned his head to her and also gave him a kiss. Finally when he turned to Rei he was received with yet another kiss, after pulling back Takashi turned to everyone "I love all of you and don't worry we'll have a family some day. I promise." He said smiling.

The girls smiled at him then at each other, "Now that that's out of the way, I think its time for round two." Shizuka said as she tried to grab his dick but was tackled by Saya, "I want to go first now." Saya said, "Uh-uh I'll go first this time." Rei stated as she made her way over to her. "No I will be going first." Saeko said as she started making her way towards Takashi. However, she was dragged back by Rei, after that they all started arguing about who was Takashi going to fuck first, in the mean time Takashi just sat back and watched them argue over him.

" _Yup, I love these girls and I can't wait till we have a family. It's going to be freaking awesome."_ Takashi thought to himself as he looked at them argue…then he smiled and made his way over to them to try and calm then down.

* * *

 _ **AFTERMATH…**_

After a few years Takashi and the girls finally decided to start the family that they had talked about. First Takashi and Shizuka had a baby, since she was oldest it made sense that she get pregnant first, they had a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, they named her Sarah. Then only a few months later Saeko gave birth to Takashi's second child, a boy with dark purple hair, they named him Eren. After that a year later, Saya had his third child, another little girl with pink hair just like her mother although it was a darker shade of pink, they named her Alice. Finally came Rei, she gave Takshi his fourth child, a third girl, she had Takashi's dark hair but Rei's beautiful face, they named her Rose. Everyone helped each other when a new baby was born and because there were four females, that task was much easier.

Takashi and the girls had many happy moments with their children after that, and when their kids grew older they told them all about their zombie adventure and everything they had to go through to survive. They told them everything, everything except their sexual escapades of course, and when their kids were old enough to live their own life and live by themselves, Takashi and the girls, now turned wives, stayed home and lived happily together, till death did them part.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **There you guys go, The End; sorry if the ending wasn't that good, but I really had no idea how to end it and that was all I came up with. (Let me know in the review section) But hopefully you guys enjoyed and liked most of it. Now, I am thinking about writing another HOTD story, but if I do decide to do it, it will take some time because I am currently working on a few other stories, so yea…just keep hope alive that I will do another one someday. Before I forget I'm going to change the title of this story to: Lust of the Dead, just a heads up for when it does change you'll know which story is it.**

 **Anyways, what else can I say, WolfDraco37 out.**


End file.
